


Dog Days

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Crying Louis, Embarrassment, Eventual Fluff, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Other, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bestiality literally means fucking/ getting fucked by an actual animal. </p>
<p>Louis gets stuck and a Dog gets involved.<br/>Yup, that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this _http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/59043012639/p1-louis-is-home-alone-waiting-for-his-boyfriend prompt_ found on Bottom Louis Prompts.  
>  You don't have to read this if you are uncomfortable with the idea.

Louis wakes up curled in on himself, to an empty bed. He had dozed off right after having the best morning sex with Harry. They were at a guest house for the weekend, far away from everything, so they had taken their time to just relax and enjoy each other. He smiles to himself at how satisfied he feels.

Louis rolls around stretching on the bed and lets out a yawn as he pulls the duvet off his chest. He shuffles up the bed and rest his back on the headboard inspecting the room. He can tell it’s already mid-morning, sunshine seems bright past the windows, but Harry has thoughtfully pulled the thin curtains over it, so not much is streaming in.

He’s still smiling to himself when he notices the scrunched up note Harry has left him on his pillow.

_Gone to pick up breakfast, will be back soon_

_Love, H_

Louis laughs out loud as looks at the crude penis doodle he’s left for him at the back. The space next him is still a little warm, so he figure Harry’s probably just left. With a sigh, he heaves himself up and off the bed and immediately scrunch his face because he’s all sticky with lube and come between his legs. They were too tired from all their travel to do anything when they arrived late previous night so they had made up for their lost time with their early morning sexcapade. He smiles again thinking about it, he hasn’t felt this content in a long time.

Thinking there’s still some time for Harry to return, he decides to have a quick shower and starts walking towards the bathroom with wobbly feet. He’s just peed and is about to enter the shower when he hears a thud at their back door. He scowls, because no one is supposed to know they are here. He picks up a thick towel to wrap around himself and walks to the door anyways. He looks through the peep hole to inspect; he doesn’t see anyone, so turns back. He’s half way back into the bathroom when he hears the noise again. Thinking it’s some neighbour kids, he opens up the door and goes outside. In his haste to find out who it is, he forgets to keep the door open and walks onto the courtyard to check over the small garden. He frowns as he looks around, because no one’s there again. Muttering a curse, he turns around and walks to push at the door. It doesn’t swing open as he’d hoped. With a quiet _hmm_ he gets his hand on the door knob and jiggles it in either direction. It doesn’t unlock. He twiddles with it for another few minutes before he gives it up with a loud groan.

He honestly didn’t know this door had an automatic lock. They haven’t even spent enough time to explore the entire house yet, so he couldn’t possibly have known. With a glare, he starts looking around for any signs of a hidden spare key. He looks everywhere, the potted plants next to the door, below each of the tiny rocks inside, even atop the door frame on his tipytoes; but doesn’t find anything. He’s crouching down on his hands and knees to looks beneath the carpet when he raises his head up to see the doggy door. It’s small, probably about a foot in width, but it’s longer in length and has a floppy rubber sheet door. He stares at it for a few moment, it’s only when he starts to feel chilly that he puts a hand through it, just to check. And _voila_ it goes in. With a light grin, he uses both his hands and pushes the rubber door in, examining the opening. He doesn’t want to do this, but he’s just in his towel and he’s feeling chilly. He also doesn’t know how long Harry is going to take, so he lets out a sigh and decides to go for it.

Getting his shoulders and chest past the opening proves to be a bit more difficult than he had thought. But he twists his upper body diagonally and with a few not so painful jabs to his shoulder and forearm, gets past the tiny opening. He’s able to move a little when it gets to his waist part. He brings his body back to its normal stance and drops both his hands inside for support. That leaves him on his hands and knees, top half inside the house and the bottom half outside, through the door. He tries to crawl in, but his hips are hitting the edges every time he heaves inside. So he relaxes his muscles, giving himself a thorough shake. With a heavy exhale, he clenches his ass, sucks in his stomach as much as possible and tries to push himself forward again. It works, a little, and then he releases a pained hiss as his sides of his hips and upper curve of his ass get pinched in the frame. It’s biting into his skin. He pulls in his lower lip as he tries to jerk himself in with more determination. He realises all too late that with every jerk, the knot of his towel is getting loose until it falls open. He stills suddenly, a shiver runs through him as the cold air hits his sticky exposed skin. He feels utterly embarrassed. Not only is he stuck in the doggy door, he’s also naked now, with his ass out, in an unknown neighbourhood.

Louis desperately tries to move in all way possible, but no matter what he does, it only gets worse. He’s stuck. He groans in frustration.

He’s resting his head on his folded arms, trying to come up with anything to get out of this when he hears dogs barking. It gets louder after a few beats, and he desperately hopes they aren’t come his way.

He freezes when he hears the unmistakeable noise of nails scraping on the wooden floor. He tries to bend down to see through the door slit but he can’t see anything. He starts panicking when hears heavy panting. He doesn’t even know what kind or how big the dog is, but he knows there are at least two, because when he and Harry arrived late last night, they could hear multiple barking.

He feels downright terrified as he hears shuffling noises and then he feels the dog sniffing, nosing at his feet. Another shiver runs through him when he feels the wet nose move up his thighs towards his hole. He clenches his ass when he feels the hot air blow at him.

He shrieks and tries to _shoo_ the dog away, loudly, when he feels the rough tongue swipe over his rim. He starts shouting, repeating “Bad dog” over and over and starts to wiggle his ass away desperately. But the wet tongue continues licking, all the way from his lower thighs, through his crack, even passing over his balls at times. Louis feels frantic trying to escape. He can already feel the unshed tears prickling in his eyes, he feels mortified.

There’s a loud bark and then everything stops for a few moments; the only thing he hears is the heavy panting. He shakily tries to look through the door slit at the bottom again and sees a large shadow. He doesn’t want to wiggle too much, he’s afraid to agitate the dog; he’s scared it’ll bite. He tenses as the shadow gets closer, he can feel the fur tickling on his skin. He’s desperately hoping the dog will just sniff and go away. But then he hears the familiar loud thud against the door and feels something hot and sticky poking his thigh. He screws his eyes shuts and starts praying to _God_ that it isn’t what he thinks it is. The sticky thing touching him is burning hot; it keeps poking his thighs harder every time, as the dog shuffles forward.

The dog keeps poking at him with its thing; hitting a new spot every time it moves. Then unexpectedly he gets pushed and falls on his forearm as the dog heave itself on top him, placing both its paws on his ass. Louis shrieks and hisses in pain as the sharp paw nails scratches him. The dog continues poking, and with the new leverage, it’s pushing at his rim with almost every other try. Louis screws his eyes shut and clenches his ass with his entire might, trying dreadfully to stop anything further from happening. But the dog persistently pushes in, till the tip of its cock breaches his rim.

Louis covers his eyes with his palms as he feels the first breach and he softly starts crying. It’s more humiliating than painful. Once in, the Dog starts moving its hips back and forth with force, pushing more of its cock inside with every thrust. The dog was _mounting_ him.

The dog’s cock inside Louis feels scorching hot as it pounds into him. He couldn’t even feel the pain from scratches anymore. He was that out of it. But with every blow from the dog, his cock was getting painfully pushed into the door frame. Louis releases a chocked sob as he senses himself getting hard from the constant friction on his cock. He desperately tries to wiggle away again, but the dog was pushing onto his back. Making it impossible for him to move.

Suddenly there are hurried scraping noises again, and then he hears multiple barking and loud growling. Even with watery eyes, he can see the scuffling happening through the door slit with the shadows moving. There’s some rasping noises, with that he hears a weak mewling and then dog mounting him gets its cock out. Louis exhales wetly, trying to calm down, but even before he’s able to get up on his elbows, there’s another throbbing cock poking at his crack, and this felt even bigger than the previous one.

After a few harsh sliding and poking, the tip gets caught in, his rim already being a little loose. This dog is relentless on him, pushing in with hard rough strokes. Louis starts crying again. He feels so trapped; he chews in his lower lip to keep in the sobs. He was stuck like this till the ordeal got over. The tears keep flooding; all he does is rest his head down on his arms and sniffles to himself as the dog continues to pound into him.

It starts getting uncomfortable quickly, the friction becoming awful. Louis realises with horror that the dog was _knotting_ him, the cock inside him swelling with every slide. It was becoming more difficult with every pass, the swell of the dog’s cock stretching Louis’ rim painfully.

The dog continues to pound into his hole ruthlessly. Hitting into Louis’ prostate with every other strike and that with the pressure of the knot pressing into him, Louis is left feeling very uncomfortable. He knows what’s about to happen. But he frantically tries with everything he’s got not to let it.

The knot gets caught at his rim after a few move thrusts. There are a few harsh tugs and then the dog yanks it out, Louis screams in pain, but the dog pushes its cock in again, forcefully. It tries pulling out, but it gets trapped this time, becoming too big to be pulled out, forcing the dog to reduce itself to smaller quick thrusts.

The burn from the stretch is excruciating for Louis. But the constant pressure on his prostate and the rough jabs of his own cock to the door has him coming with a loud sob.

He feels it inside him, when the knot breaks, as the dog mewls and releases its load. A few minutes go by before he can feel the swelling of the knot go down. He hears the dog start panting loudly as it tugs its cock out. Louis feels all squishy inside; he can feel the come leaking out of him as the dog pulls out. Then the dog starts _licking_ at his abused rim. Louis doesn’t move, or do anything; he lets the dog’s tongue move all over him. He’s beyond humiliated by this point. He feels ruined. He just rests his head on his arms and silently continues sobbing.

~

Harry finds Louis like this, crouching by the door with his face all red, blotchy and crying, with only half of him visible.

~

Louis doesn’t stop crying as Harry gets him out of the doggy door.

Louis doesn’t stop crying as Harry picks him up and gets him into a bath, washing away every part of him with a soft cloth.

Louis doesn’t stop crying as Harry gets the first-aid kit to tend to his scratches.

Louis doesn’t stop crying as Harry tenderly kisses every inch of him, telling how precious he is.

Louis only stops crying as Harry gently pushes into him, kissing him and telling him how beautiful and perfect he is to him.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> I DO love Louis Tomlinson! That is why I tweaked up the prompt, to make it easier for him. I wanted him as least hurt as possible.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. <3
> 
> XOXO


End file.
